littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet 3
|age_ratings = |platform(s) = PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 PlayStation 5 (Backward Compatible with the PS4) |genre = Puzzle Platformer, Action |latest_update = Version 1.25 |resolution = 720p (PS3), 1080p (PS4) |media = Blu-ray Disc Digital Download}} LittleBigPlanet 3 is the third main video game for the ''LittleBigPlanet'' series developed by Sumo Digital (a departure from the original developer Media Molecule, although they assisted in the development of the game) and was published by Sony Computer Entertainment for both the PlayStation 3 & PlayStation 4. The game includes a variety of new features and additions to the series as well as a new engine that improves the quality of levels on the PlayStation 4 version. The game was officially announced on June 9, 2014 at the E3 press conference,http://www.shacknews.com/article/84911/littlebigplanet-3-coming-soon-to-playstation-4 where a trailer and a demo were previewed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymCDdrMKPrYhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuciIx6CyNU The game received mixed to positive reviews, with critics praising the visuals, the create mode, and the many new gameplay elements, such as the addition of the new characters. The game did however draw many criticisms for its technical issues. Plot Main Article: LittleBigPlanet 3 Story Sackboy is exploring Craftworld when he suddenly gets sucked up into a portal, which brings him to another planet called Bunkum. He must then free Bunkum's heroes OddSock, Toggle, and Swoop and defeat the three evil Titans. Characters *Newton - The main antagonist in the story. He is voiced by Hugh Laurie. * Nana Pud - The owner of Stitchem Manor who starts your sackperson on their quest. She is voiced by Susan Brown. * Marlon Random - The Creator Curator of Manglewood, who loves the film industry and appears to be a little bonkers. He is voiced by Nolan North. * Pinky - A fiery-tempered queen who is the creator curator of the Bunkum Lagoon. She has a deep hatred for Newton especially. She was voiced by Alix Wilton Regan. * Papal Mache - The tribal creator curator of the Ziggurat, who is allergic to yetis. He is voiced by Peter Serafinowicz. *Zom Zom - A shopkeeper who has a costume shop for every theme. He is voiced by Simon Greenall. *Captain Pud - Newton's father, voiced by Lewis Macleod. Playable characters Initially revealed at E3, Sackboy would be accompanied by three new characters; OddSock, Toggle and Swoop. Each of these characters have an ability that makes their use unique to the gameplay; in certain areas of levels, one character is required for their ability. They are not limited, however, and can be customized as much as Sackboy can, the amount of which remains the same from the game's predecessors. They also use the same facial expressions. *Toggle gets his name from being able to "toggle" between Big Toggle, a strongman who exceeds the strength and weight of others, and Small Toggle, who can fit through smaller spaces, walk on the surface of water, and run at faster speeds. * OddSock is a quadruped that runs the fastest of the group and can jump from a wall. A scene from the trailer shows that OddSock could also be mounted by Sackboy, however the feature was removed in the final release. * Swoop is an avian sack that can fly, glide, and carry objects around with her feet. Quest givers *Irene - A character with a burger for a head, and a pet bunny named Matilda. She is only known to have a Challenge Room to feed her bunny. She is voiced by Lucy Newman-Williams. *El Jeff - A bird that wants Swoop to join the People's army, and is voiced by Peter Serafinowicz. *Coach Rock - A character who has a strong voice, and gives Oddsock a test of speed. She is voiced by Tara Strong. *Felica - A news reporter, who seeks out the embarrassing story of Newton, and is voiced by Lorelei King. *Miss Elena - A librarian who needs help to stop the flood from the library, where they keep Ziggurat's records. She is voiced by Lorelei King. *Dr. Maxim - A character who wants to test his latest invention and is voiced by Peter Serafinowicz. Gameplay LittleBigPlanet 3 retains the same functions from all the previous LittleBigPlanet games, and the added Logic from LittleBigPlanet 2 as well. LittleBigPlanet 3 introduces 16 layers for the Create mode, allowing levels to have more potential and area. Power-ups Along with characters, there are new powerups in LittleBigPlanet 3. * Pumpinator- Allows Sackboy to blow and suck any light object. * Hook Hat - Allows Sackboy to attach to rails. * Illuminator - A flashlight-like tool. * Blink Ball - A tool like the Creatinator. * Boost Boots - Allowing Sackboy to reach high areas. * Popit Power-up - Allows Sackboy to use the Popit cursor, the Goodies Bag, and the Tools Bag in Play mode. Trivia * LittleBigPlanet 3 and [[Run Sackboy! Run!|''Run Sackboy! Run!]] released on the same day. ** Coincidencally, they are both the first ''LittleBigPlanet games to release on more than one platform. * LittleBigPlanet 3 was given out as a free game for PlayStation Plus members for Feburary 2017.https://twitter.com/PlayStationEU/status/828941593151434752 **Along being on PlayStation Plus, there was also a sale on a selection of DLC including the Doctor Who Costume Pack & the DC Comics Season Pass. * It has generally been assumed by fans that LittleBigPlanet 3 was rushed, as when it was launched a majority of players reported bugs in the game, as well as it being released near Black Friday. There has been no confirmation from any developers at Sony or Sumo Digital. References See also * LittleBigPlanet 3 Story * ''LittleBigPlanet 3''/Gallery Category:Featured Articles Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4